Trip-Ups
by ThatOneGirl1091
Summary: The casual stuff; Girl trips up and stumbled into boy, boy laughs it off and kisses her; yea. (Just read it pl0x)/ LenxMiku, MikuxLen, Rated T for safety.


The teal-haired girl walked through the school hall after the bell that marked the end of school rang, clutching her books to her chest so that she wouldn't drop them. She pushed her glasses up, her eyes darting from side to side to avoid bumping into anyone.  
Mission failed.

Miku felt herself trip over her own feet, and into the unsuspecting blond that had almost walked right into her. It caused her to drop her books, which went flying. The last thought that crossed her mind was that she hoped the books hadn't hit anyone, before her mind went blank when she landed on the unfortunate boy that she had tripped on's chest.

"Oh my God, I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I'msorryI'msorryI'msorryI'msorryI'msorry!" She exclaimed, trying to scramble up from the embarrassing position.  
She got no reply from the boy, who seemed to have conked out when she hit him. Maybe one of her books had hit his head? She was such a nerd…

Which meant that super nerd girl started panicking, unintentionally straddling his waist as she sat up and looked around, calling for help for the boy. It made it all the more worse when it was a stranger that she bumped into, rather than somebody familiar.

"Does anybody know CPR? Or at least how to pull someone out of unconsciousness?" She asked around at random people, who glanced at her like she was the most idiotic and clumsy girl in the world before continuing on their day, not wanting to be bothered.

Nervous tears began to form in Miku's eyes, making her seem like a child who had just gotten caught stealing something. She didn't even think about how she looked doing this, because she was just in panic for the stranger (and he was cute, too, which made it even _worse_) who she had fallen on.  
She was just too busy to notice the strange looks people were giving her and the position that she was in that was _causing _said strange looks.

And therefore too busy to notice that hand that had reached out before she felt the pressure from it on her neck, which yanked her down to eye level with the cute, blond stranger.  
Miku could just _feel _her cheeks going bright red and let out a little squeak, which seemed to cause the boy to chuckle. "E-excuse me?" She forced out, too flustered to say anything else.

"You're one of those girls that easily get nervous, right? I think that's adorable." The stranger grinned before bringing Miku down and pressed his lips against hers. It wasn't anything _too _meaningful; just a simple kiss that lasted a few seconds before ending.  
Miku shot upwards in shock, her bright blue eyes going wide. She kept spouting little bits of random words. "I-Didn-You-What?"

The blond chuckled again, his eyes going upwards then downwards. Like he was sizing her up. "..You might want to get off of me; it's kind of suggestive." He gave a knowing smile, which seemed to tease her every second that she looked at him.  
Miku's head jolted down, then noticed how she was straddling him. Another yelp of embarrassment left her lips as she clumsily stood up and off of him. Her brain was on the frenzy, not able to process what was even happening anymore. It was all just a blur now.

"I don't even know your name…" She mumbled, gathering her scattered books that had flung in all directions. Thankfully the hall had been abandoned, because most had either went into the classrooms for after-school clubs or went home.

"Len." He gave a one word answer, his smile still having the mocking look to it. He could make anyone look like an idiot by just standing next to them.  
"Well, _'Len'_, I'd appreciate if you wouldn't just go kissing random strangers like that." Miku stated bluntly now, her cheeks turning their normal color. Not that she would have gotten annoyed with this boy, because technically, it was _her _fault for causing them to fall.

"But I do know you. You're that girl that always hangs out with my sister, Rin. Hatsune Miku, right?"  
"Did she tell you about me..?"  
"Yeah, I know who my sister's friends are anyway. I just thought that you were kind of adorable, so why not go for it, right?" Len shrugged innocently, then started walking toward the doors to leave. "So I guess I'll see you around, huh Miku?"  
"Uh, yeah, I guess, sure.." She stared after him, a glazed and distracted look in her eye. What even just happened?

Len turned back around then started walking back. "I forgot something. " He simply said, giving her a quick peck on the cheek before turning and leaving the school, and leaving behind a confused and embarrassed teal-haired girl, who had only been trying to put her books in her locker.

**I think this turned out great, exactly how I wanted it. Just maybe a few run-on sentences, but it's a habit.  
R&amp;R? You don't have to, it'd just be nice. ^~^**


End file.
